


Fire Meet Gasoline

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Beast Boy, Alpha!Starfire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta!Cyborg, Beta!Robin, Cunnilingus, Cyborg Is A Good Bro, Dorks in Love, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, NEVERMORE, Sexual Tension, a defensive raven is a cruel raven, also why is this so fucking looooooooooooong, cliche story is cliche, eventually, gratuitous destruction of private property because Raven Feels Things, omega!raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rejected confession leaves Raven and Beast Boy at odds, struggling under the weight of their feelings and words left unsaid. A single kiss triggers a series of events no one sees coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't even want to know how long this has just been sitting on my computer. It's embarrassing how long it took me to get around to finishing this, honestly. 
> 
> Haven't posted anything for Teen Titans in years, and never under this psued, so I'm actually pretty happy to be sharing this, even if it is kind of lame. Teen Titans fanfiction was actually the first fandom I wrote for, years and years ago, although I sadly had to take down all of my fics. Back then, I was mainly a RobRae and RedX/Rae poster, so this is super new for me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**I** t was night, and Raven suddenly awoke _hungry._

Still groggy with sleep, she pushed off her blankets, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Normally, she would ignore the craving until morning and eat at a respectable hour like a _normal_ person, but tonight the hunger was fierce, hitting her with a visceral pain that had her wincing as she rose, as if her stomach knew she was on her way to the kitchen.

_Just a quick snack,_ she told herself. _Then back to bed._

The door to her room slid shut beside her, leaving her alone in the dark hallway. The feel of the cool tiles beneath her feet had her shivering, and she walked hurriedly, thinking of the warm, carpeted common room.

She’d barely walked past Beast Boy’s room when she froze in her tracks. A tantalizing, beckoning tendril of scent wafted to her nose and her hunger sharpened.

She hesitated outside his door, but that _scent_ —it couldn’t be ignored and she phased through the door.

The other side was exactly what one would expect from him; cluttered and messy, with clothes piled in heaps. There was a reason Raven didn’t come here often. This time, however, she barely noticed the mess.

The smell was so strong Raven felt herself _shaking_ with need.

She drew close to Beast Boy and couldn’t stop herself from leaning close and giving an experimental sniff.

Her eyes closed in ecstasy and her knees hit the carpet. The smell of him had her mouth watering and she pressed her hands to her mouth. She whimpered in distress.

Why did he smell so _delicious?_

“Raven?”

Startled, Raven jerked her head up and looked straight into Beast Boy’s green, confused eyes. She watched as he rose on his elbow, peering at her.

“Raven, why are you in my room?” he asked, voice rough with sleep. He rose further and Raven screwed her eyes shut, pressed her hands firmer against her mouth as his scent washed over her. She couldn’t speak. If she opened her mouth, she _knew_ something terrible would happen.

“Raven?” Beast Boy sounded concerned now and when she heard him moving closer she hunched in on herself, shaking her head. Saliva threatened to spill from her mouth and she started shaking, desperate to resist the urge to simply _taste._

Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, warm breath ghosting over her bowed head.

“Raven! What’s wrong?”

A tortured groan ripped itself from her and Raven barely took in Beast Boy’s shocked expression as she rose, hands sliding to his neck, over his cheeks, pushing herself up onto his bed with her thighs straddling him.

“Beast Boy,” she breathed, eyes hooded. His breathing picked up and the feel, the scent of his breath had her shuddering and she dipped her head, tasting his lips.

He groaned and Raven pressed herself close, appetite raging within her at the sweetness of him, something savory and delectable and so positively sinful she broke into a wide, joyful smile.

He kissed her back, their tongues tangling, and is was good, so good, but it wasn’t _enough,_ and she separated from him, dragging her teeth across his jaw and to the column of his throat, licking as he gasped and tightened his hold on her. His scent enveloped her at the action and her tongue, laving at his pulse, stilled.

Oh, it was too much, and Raven felt an ache in her mouth, in her head, and she sank her teeth deep, deep into his neck, the warmth of his blood filling her mouth and spilling over his shoulder.

_“Aaah_ , _”_ she sounded obscene but _God,_ he tasted _divine._ She could hear him yelling, could hear the alarm in his voice, but she didn’t care, she’d never felt so good and her hunger was being sated. He tried to push her away but she only tangled herself closer, twisting her hands in his hair and her legs around his waist. She wasn’t stopping any time soon.

“Raven!” He sounded hysterical, and Raven chuckled against him. “ _Raven!_ Stop! This isn’t you!”

The words gave her pause, and she slowly released her hold on his neck, feeling the abnormal length and sharpness of her canines. She leaned back and took in Beast Boy’s scared and horrified expression, the blood seeping through his shirt, could feel it dripping down her chin.

She closed her eyes and hung her head.

“You’re wrong, Beast Boy,” she whispered. She raised her head and looked at him with four glowing red eyes. She smiled.

“This _is_ me.”

  


**R** aven jerked awake, all over sweating and shaking, and ran straight to the bathroom. When she finished heaving what felt like everything she’d eaten in the past year, she raised a less than steady hand and flushed the toilet, staggering to the sink where she splashed cool water on her face and rinsed out her mouth.

It had felt _so real._ She could still remember the feeling of her teeth sinking into flesh, could still feel Beast Boy’s blood filling her mouth.

She shuddered and turned off the tap, looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked _awful,_ paler than usual with a serious case of bedhead and a pinched expression on her face. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, willing her heart to calm, her hands to still.

It was just a dream. It didn’t mean anything.

Raven stepped out into the hallway and hesitated. She could go to her room, but...she sighed. It was too early to be up, even by her standards, but sleep? Not happening.

She made her way to the common room—most definitely _not_ looking away guiltily when she passed Beast Boy’s room—her mind on a soothing cup of tea.

She found those plans shattered when the doors to the common room slid shut behind her and she connected eyes with Beast Boy, leaning over the open door of the fridge.

Raven stiffened, feeling herself paling at least three shades, but, luckily, it was too dark for him to notice, and he only smiled at her tiredly before turning back to the fridge.

“Hey, Rae,” he said softly, conscious of the hour.

Raven forced herself to relax.

"Don't call me that, "she said, though the comeback didn’t have its usual bite.

Beast Boy only chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine as she slipped past him to reach the cabinet that held her tea. She sensed him looking at her and felt the absence of her cloak like a severed limb.

“What’s got you up so early?” Raven held back a cringe.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She turned her back to Beast Boy, retrieving her kettle and steeper before turning on an eye of the stove.

“Me either,” and Raven could hear the frown in his voice. “I just woke up really antsy, you know? Kind of like when I have a bad dream, but I guess I forgot it.”

Raven froze. It was probably nothing. Just a coincidence. She glanced at him, but Beast Boy just looked tired, not disturbed and tense like she was.

"That's... unfortunate. "

"Eh," Beast Boy shrugged dismissively, "It's no big deal. "

It was silent while she waited for her tea to steep and she could hear Beast Boy moving plates, rummaging around. When she glanced over again she saw that he was eating some of his vegetarian leftovers, the only food in the tower that could always be counted on to be in stock. She wanted to snort at the sight. Not even morning, and he was stuffing his face.

_Men_.

As she poured her tea, Raven decided she needed to meditate. She hadn’t had the time to do so lately, and it was starting to show in the most inconvenient ways. Yes, just an hour or two, and she’d be just fine.

Having a plan made her feel a bit better, and she flicked the switch to the stove top before settling at the table. She took a tentative sip of her tea and her eyes slid shut as its warmth washed over her. Slowly, the tenseness in her shoulders relaxed.

The scrape of a chair across tile had her eyes opening and Beast Boy gave her a smile as he sat down across from her, unpeeling a banana. Raven found herself both mildly impressed and slightly repelled that he’d already eaten his plate of leftovers before she’d even finished making her tea.

Beast Boy opened his mouth then stopped. Looked at Raven with a furrowed brow, and the scrutiny had Raven shifting uneasily in her seat.

“You look a little pale,” he observed, concern clear in his tone. Raven looked away, took a sip of her tea. “Wanna talk about it?” he offered.

“No.” When Beast Boy continued to simply stare, waiting, she sighed, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Don’t be like that, Rae,” he wheedled. “We’re friends, right? You can trust me.”

Raven’s mistake was looking at him. Beast Boy’s impossibly green eyes regarded her, that insufferably attractive, crooked smile on his face. His hair was mussed from sleep and instead of looking ridiculous he just looked attractive and rugged.

Raven hid her warm cheeks by looking down at her tea. It was impossible to ignore the more...sensual aspects of her nightmare when Beast Boy was looking at her the way he was, and she swallowed.

“I—It was just a nightmare,” she admitted. Her mouth tightened into a line  when she remembered the scent of unassuming prey, the euphoria of freshly spilt blood. “I was,” she paused, trying to find a way to say what she meant delicately before giving up, “I...gave in to my demon side.” She lowered her head, shamed by her weakness. “I hurt someone,” she whispered, not realizing how much it had bothered her until she’d spoken it aloud.

But it had. She struggled with her parentage constantly, and the thought that she could slip up, could lose herself to more primal instincts—it _terrified_ her. She’d be lying if she said this was the only dream she’d had in this vein, but none so far had been quite so graphic, or close to home.

“Hey,” Beast Boy’s hands went around hers where she’d unconsciously tightened them around her mug. He was unusually serious as he returned her distraught stare. “That’s not going to happen.”

For a moment, Raven just looked into his eyes, willing for his words to be truth, basking in the feeling of having someone’s complete and utter faith.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, she nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed quietly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Satisfied, Beast Boy leaned back, grinning. “That’s more like it.”

He stretched, and Raven’s eyes were tracing the bit of skin revealed without her consciously choosing to do so. She tore her gaze away, cheeks burning, when he settled down.

“Pep talks are pretty much my specialty,” he bragged, giving Raven a wink. She rolled her eyes and remembered her tea, taking a casual sip. “My mom was the best when it came to dealing with nightmares, though.”

That had Raven starting, looking at Beast Boy with wide eyes. She could count on one hand the number of times he’d talked about his life before being a Titan; actually, she could do the same for the whole team and still have fingers to spare.

He didn’t look sad, though, just a bit wistful, and his gaze was slightly unfocused, seeing something Raven couldn’t.

“She’d always bring me something warm to drink, and check my room for monsters, and hold me until I felt better.” His smile got larger. “And, of course, she’d use her secret weapon to make sure the bad dreams didn’t come back.”

Raven arched a brow. “Secret weapon?”

Beast Boy tapped his cheek with a finger. “A kiss.”

“A kiss,” Raven deadpanned.

“This was no _ordinary_ kiss on the cheek, Rae. This was a _Mommy Kiss,”_ he emphasized. “They’re guaranteed to keep monsters away.” At Raven’s scoff, he leaned forward, as if a decrease in space could convince her. _“Never_ doubt the power of a goodnight kiss.”

Raven huffed a laugh around her mug. “I suppose I wouldn’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah,” Raven regretted her words. Beast Boy had an annoying habit of making her forget herself. She blushed slightly. “I’ve never been kissed.” She shrugged, trying to play off her embarrassment, but with Beast Boy staring at her, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, it was difficult.

_“What?”_

Raven looked away, distinctly uncomfortable. “Can you please not look at me like I’m a freak?” she asked, voice frosty. She never should have opened her mouth.

“What—? No, Rae, just—,” Beast Boy shook his head, clearly struggling with his words. “I don’t think you’re weird or anything, it’s just— _really?_ How is that _possible?_ Look at you!”

Raven blushed, somehow even more embarrassed. “Very funny, Beast Boy.”

“I’m _serious,_ ” he stressed. “You’re so beautiful, and smart, and—!” Beast Boy suddenly stopped, his cheeks darkening in what Raven had learned over the years was a blush. “Uh. Wow. I’m going to stop talking now.” He gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Raven couldn’t stop staring at him, even though it felt like her whole body was red at this point. She’d always kind of wondered if Beast Boy found her attractive or not, but never really let herself focus too much on it. But to hear it straight from his face was so shocking that only the mad pounding of her heart let her know she wasn’t dreaming.

“Do you mean that?” She felt pathetic asking, but she _had_ to know.

Beast Boy blushed even more, and couldn’t meet her eyes for more than a few seconds at a time, but he nodded.

“Well—yeah, of course, Rae. It’s kind of obvious…” Now Raven couldn’t look at him. After a moment, Beast Boy cleared his throat.

“I just think it’s a shame, is all,” he said awkwardly.

Raven tried to summon a modicum of self-control to push back the red in her cheeks. “It can’t be that amazing,” she said dubiously.

“How would you know?” Beast Boy pointed out. Raven just huffed. “Aren’t you at least curious?” he asked.

Raven shrugged. After Malchior...she just didn’t think about romance anymore.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like I’ve got anyone to kiss anyways.”

The sound of a chair being pushed back stopped her, and she watched in confusion as Beast Boy, a determined look on his face, walked around the table and closed the distance between them. Too surprised at the sudden approach to speak, she watched as he got on one knee, eye-level, and raised a hand to her face.

“You’ve got me,” he said, and his voice was suddenly a bit deeper, and his thumb was stroking her cheek.

“Huh?” was Raven’s articulate response, and then Beast Boy’s lips were on hers.

Her powers flared out and the nearest chair splintered into dozens of pieces. Beast Boy ignored it and cupped her cheek, angling her, and their mouths slotted so perfectly she was powerless to resist and she kissed him back, unable to help but feel like she was ridiculously inadequate, but unwilling to stop.

If this was what kissing was like, Raven felt sorely cheated.

Beast Boy’s other arm went around her waist, bringing her closer, and she hummed against him. The kiss was soft and sweet, lazy and incredibly addicting.

Then, Beast Boy’s tongue was in her mouth, hot and wet, and it was suddenly transformed into something intense and undeniably sensual.

Her moans couldn’t be quieted then, but Beast Boy was hardly complaining. Her arms went around his shoulders and for a long while, that’s where they stayed, simply feeling and tasting each other. When they finally broke apart, they both were panting.

“How was that?” Beast Boy finally asked. The sound of him, husky and low, had something shooting down her spine and straight between her legs. She gave herself a few more minutes of breathing time before she answered.

“It was…” Incredible. Breath-taking. Fantastic. She locked eyes with Beast Boy and felt something like despair coil within her. Beast Boy’s expression fell and it was only then that Raven realized she was shaking her head.

She pressed her palms against his chest, scooting back in her chair and off to stand on the other side, keeping it between them.

"Beast Boy, we _can't,"_ she said, more desperate for her cloak now more than ever. Beast Boy simply stared at her, shocked, still crouched by her empty chair.

“But— _why?"_  The hurt in his voice made Raven flinch. He rose, made as if to step closer, but Raven moved further away and he froze, a stricken, confused look on his face.

"You're an _Alpha_ , Beast Boy," she stressed, hating him for making her say it.

"So? Raven—"

_"No,"_ Raven cut him off, wrapping her arms around herself. "What am I supposed to do when your Omega comes along?" Just imagining it was painful. "I'm not doing that to you. Or myself. Maybe I would have before, when you were a Beta, but now..." she trailed off, tilting her head so that a curtain of violet hid her. Memories of the Adonis incident hung heavy between them, that fateful night when something in Beast Boy had changed both fundamentally and biologically.

The short silence was terrible, filled with the chill of separation and Beast Boy’s frustration.

"None of that matters, Raven. I—I really care about you," he said softly, pleadingly. He took a step towards her and Raven shook her head, fingers digging into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, but there was no mistaking her tone, firm and dismissive.

There was a moment of stillness when Raven’s heart broke, when she could _feel_ Beast Boy’s fury, and then he left, swift and silent, the hiss of the door echoing loudly in the quiet.

Raven didn't move for a long while. She knew she needed to meditate, get her tumultuous thoughts in order, but she kept replaying Beast Boy’s kiss and confession in her head, the feel of his touch.

It was easier to deal with her feelings for him when there was no chance of reciprocation, but now? Now she'd had a taste of what could be and it was so, so bitter.

Not for the first time, she wished she were human. Or, at least, more human than demon. Sure, she looked the part, but demons didn't identify as humans did, and it only emphasized how _different_ she was. Even _Starfire_ identified, and she was an alien.

She tried to reassure herself that she'd done the right thing. Beast Boy _would_ find his Omega, of that she had no doubt, so starting up anything was foolish. It was setting herself up for heartbreak and bitter tears and she'd already had her fill of both. She was simply saving them both the trouble. Beast Boy would thank her one day.

Then, Beast Boy’s crushed face when Raven rejected him flashed in her mind and she brought fingers to her temples, sighing explosively. Consumed with self-loathing, she finally moved, sitting back at the table just as the first beams of dawn began shining through the Tower windows. She wrapped her fingers around her mug, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Her tea was cold.

  


**R** aven stifled what felt like her hundredth yawn. She floated idly on the Tower’s roof, content to watch the play of sunlight on the waters of the bay. It was hot, but she was reluctant to shed her hood just yet, craving the security of being cloaked in shadow.

The calm and stillness around her was the first bit of peace she’d obtained after a long morning of trying, and failing, to meditate. Frustration had led to more than a few broken possessions, and she’d finally decided to take a break for some fresh air. Until she... _dealt_ with the situation with Beast Boy, her concentration would remain shot and true rest would be unreachable.

But she was at a loss. How did you _deal_ with knowing that your not-so-unrequited crush was very much returned, but your very _biology_ kept you apart? And why couldn’t Beast Boy understand that Raven was doing the right thing, that there really was no alternative? Knowing he was angry at her, and hurt, was nearly unbearable and just the thought of the coming weeks, maybe months until he moved on made her wince.

Raven’s sigh morphed into a yawn halfway through and her shoulders slumped; why was she always the responsible one?

“You’ve been yawning a lot today.”

Raven shrugged casually as Robin sat next to her, swinging his feet over the Tower’s edge. Like her, he had eyes only for the bay, but Raven had no doubt she had all of his attention.

Hm. A visit from Robin meant she’d stayed out of sight for too long, had probably worried the team. It was the only reason why he’d show up unannounced, checking up on her. The mother henning was endearing sometimes, annoying more often than not. This time it fell somewhere in-between. Maybe exasperation.

“I’m having trouble meditating,” she admitted. Robin made a considering noise.

“Something up?” he asked simply.

The offer to talk was tempting but her pathetic excuse of a love life really wasn’t any of his business.

“It’s nothing that won’t take care of itself with time,” Raven assured him.

Robin was looking at her, masked gaze considering, but he nodded. He rose, never one to linger, thank Azar, but before he stepped away he placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Try to get some rest tonight.”

Raven opened her mouth to reassure him she was fine when another yawn interrupted her. When she closed her mouth an eternity later, she gave Robin a small, wry smile and waved him off.

“I will.”

Robin shook his head, smiling, and walked back towards the door. Raven turned away and contemplated the horizon, wondering if sleep really _was_ a possibility.

“Don’t forget it’s movie night!” Robin called, a command and summons hidden somewhere in his reminder. Raven huffed, twisting her head.

“Who’s turn is it?”

Robin thought for a moment. “Starfire's.”

Raven groaned. “Please help her pick something,” she pleaded. Honestly, if she had to watch one more documentary on how food was _really_ made, she’d have to switch to an all-liquid diet.

Robin only laughed as he left, leaving Raven with the sinking feeling she’d be stocking up on a lot of tea in the future.

Alone again, Raven’s eyes fell to her hands, twisted nervously in her lap. She’d avoided Beast Boy thus far and she had no doubt he was giving her the same treatment.

The thought of being in the same room as him tonight had her stomach rolling and her heart squeezing in her chest. It was too soon.

Raven unlaced her hands and scowled, frustrated with herself. She was only making excuses. She knew herself, and she would only be putting off what was necessary to salvage their friendship and ensure he got closure. If she didn’t start facing her fears now, then tomorrow would be too soon, and the next day, and the next month, and the next year. They were a team and childishly avoiding one another because their _feelings_ were hurt was ridiculous.

Raven felt sweat beading on her forehead and sliding down her neck an indeterminable amount of time later, and she frowned. She’d never been particularly sensitive to the heat but perhaps the lack of rest had weakened her?

Raven headed for the blissfully air conditioned tower with defeated steps, deciding to push thoughts of Beast Boy—never far—from her mind for the moment. If she had any luck on her side, a particularly slutty fan would throw herself at Beast Boy within the week and her problems would go away.

Something told her it wouldn’t be so simple, and she viciously ignored the faint feeling of relief that brought her.

 

  
**A** fter another hour of failed meditation, Raven spent her time reading until night fell, and since the city didn't seem to need them, movie night was still on.  
  
Raven briefly considered simply not going, but someone would come for her eventually and she didn't want to give the other Titans any reason to be suspicious.  
  
Reluctantly, Raven shelved her book and left her room.  
  
Starfire flew to her the moment the common room doors slid open, beaming and holding two large bowls of popcorn.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire practically oozed excitement as she hovered, and she pushed a bowl of popcorn into Raven's chest. Raven grasped it just before it could fall. "I'm so glad you are here! Today I get to choose the film, and I am very excited to see the Story of Toys! It looks very amusing!"  
  
"Ah," Raven munched on the popcorn absently, the first bit of food she'd had in over twenty-four hours.  
  
"Come, come!" Starfire tugged and pulled Raven towards the couch where the rest of the team waited, the lights dimmed.  
  
As they drew closer to the couch, it suddenly occurred to Raven that they always sat in a certain order, a subconscious, but nonetheless constant thing. It was always Robin, then Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy...and then Raven.  
  
Robin glanced at her curiously when she settled beside him, but thankfully said nothing, merely turning back to face the screen as Starfire popped in the movie. Raven followed suit, very carefully not looking too far to her left.  
  
"TGIF," Cyborg sighed, slumped over in his seat. Robin smiled and Beast Boy chuckled. Starfire tilted her head to the side, confused.  
  
"Why are you reciting letters?" Cyborg smiled at Starfire, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"It just means I'm glad for the break, Star. Feels like we've been working overtime lately."  
  
Raven heard Beast Boy groan. "You can say that again," he laughed. Despite the easy-going tone, something about it seemed strained. Raven dismissed it as Starfire settled and the movie started. She was probably just being sensitive.  
  
Raven hadn't realized how tense she actually was until she found herself relaxing as the movie wore on. Her back settled against the leather of the couch, and without having to make eye contact with anyone, the simple act of being together made her feel as if everything were normal. It was temporary, but she supposed it still counted for something.  
  
All feelings of relief fled when the heat of the room started getting to her. Sure, it was early spring, and the temperature outside stayed firmly in the fifties, but was blasting the heat necessary?  
  
She tried to ignore it at first, to no avail. Twenty minutes in, she lowered her hood. Twenty-five, and she was discreetly fanning her face. She passed her popcorn to Robin who took it without sparing a glance, chuckling when Buzz Lightyear dryly observed, "You're mocking me, aren't you?"  
  
Why did her uniform have both long sleeves and a high neck? The folds of her cloak were becoming increasingly unbearable over her legs and shoulders, until she finally admitted defeat, and unclasped it.  
  
It wasn't a great improvement, but it was better without the feeling of a smothering blanket on her. She'd just crossed her legs, tugging on her collar absently, when she got the distinct feeling of being watched.  
  
Raven tilted her head slightly, not wanting to attract attention, and swept her gaze over her friends. It really shouldn't have been a surprise when she saw it was Beast Boy, but her heart still skipped a beat.  
  
His eyes, however, were quite obviously tracing the length of her legs, ever bare and rarely without the cover of her cloak. Raven blushed, her mouth suddenly dry.  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes slowly went from her legs, up her waist, her chest--Raven, blushing hotter than ever, quickly focused back on the movie. Any other time, she would have met his look with a raised eyebrow; he clearly thought he was being discreet, and she so loved teasing him. But with the night before still fresh in both their minds, this time she decided she didn't want to face what she would see in his eyes.  
  
A happy Beast Boy she could deal with. Sad, angry, even telling those awful jokes, she could handle, but this? No, she didn't think she could handle this at all.  
  
She tried to focus on the movie, she really did, but all she could see where Beast Boy’s eyes, could only remember his arms around her and the feel of his lips.  
  
Raven fought hard to repress a sigh. Worst movie night ever.

  


**R** aven glared at the clock on the wall from her bed, as if it were the reason she couldn’t rest. Frustrated, she kicked off her too warm blanket, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Over twenty-four hours, and she _still_ couldn’t sleep. She felt exhausted, but every time she tried to shut her eyes they opened again. She felt strangely restless whenever she tried to relax, like she should be _doing_ something.

Raven looked at the clock again and wanted to groan. It had been hours since she’d fled the common room, unable to shake the feeling of Beast Boy’s eyes on hers, and while she usually enjoyed time to herself the constant hours with only her thoughts for company just had guilt and sadness threatening to overcome her.

Without any other options, Raven rose from her bed and padded to her dresser. She reached behind the mirror that hung above it and peeled a small key from where it was taped to the back and used it to open her bottom-most drawer. Nestled inside was a single handheld mirror, the ornate silver frame inlaid with dark jewels that gleamed even in the darkness.

Just the feel of it unnerved her; she hadn’t had to journey into Nevermore in _years._ She’d long since mastered the technique of reaching a near-perfect state of zen, but, well. She needed the rest the mirror could grant her.

Raven closed her eyes and journeyed into Nevermore.

When Raven opened her eyes, she was sitting on a solitary chunk of earth, the heavens stretched around her. The sight had a bit of tension loosening from her shoulders as the absolute stillness and beauty of her mindscape soothed her in a way nothing else could.

She would have continued to enjoy the quiet, maybe even _actually_ meditated, if not for the sudden presence she felt behind her.

_“You stupid fucking_ **_idiot_ ** _!”_

The enraged cry, gravely and sharp, was as familiar as her own (because it _was,_ technically, hers), but she usually knew coming in _why_ she was being attacked.

Raven grunted when a solid weight tackled her from behind. She twisted as she fell, meeting four glowing red eyes.

Rage’s hood was thrown off and Raven could see how she bared her teeth, her eyes slits as they glared down at Raven. Her hands like claws, she seized Raven’s neck, strong and unrelenting.

“He's ruined _everything!”_

Raven choked, glaring back at Rage, and struggled to free herself. Her hands scrambled for purchase around the ones at her neck, but she couldn’t budge her.

Rage usually sneered at this point, always glad to rub her superiority in Raven’s face, but this time she was well and truly angry, and only seemed to get more incensed with every second she saw Raven.

She would actually kill Raven at this rate.

Pushing back the panic— _can’tbreathecrushingthroathurtsgaspingpaindyingdying_ **_dying_ ** _—_ Raven forced herself to focus and encased her hands in glowing black power.

Going against every natural instinct, Raven released the hands around her throat and thrust them into Rage’s midsection.

The red flew from her vision with a cry of pain and Raven sucked in a gasping air, hunching over to her side and coughing. Eyes streaming, she made herself rise to her feet, having no doubt Rage would attack her in a moment of weakness.

Raven looked to where Rage had landed, but saw green and yellow cloaked figures as well as red. They had Rage restrained, on her knees with her arms behind her back, subdued despite her jerking and thrashing.

Relaxing at the sight of back-up, Raven raised a tentative hand to her throat, wincing at the barest brush. She would have bruises, mindscape or no.

“What was that about?” Surprisingly, her voice came out steady, if not a bit strained due to the pain.

Bravery gave her a stiff smile that was more grimace than anything.

“Sorry. You hardly come anymore so we didn’t think to warn you.”

Raven arched a brow. She glanced at Rage who seethed below her, still glaring at Raven as if she’d personally wronged her and spat on her afterwards.

“Yeah…” Raven said slowly, “A warning would have been nice.” She walked closer, wary of the raging emotion but not afraid. If she allowed fear into her heart, they would all be lost.

“Why did you attack me?” She addressed Rage, sinking to one knee in front of her.

All three froze and stared at Raven with identical expression of shock. Seeing Rage without her usual scowl was unsettling in of itself, but despite their looks, she’d never seen her emotions look so similar. It was...weird.

Bravery huffed a disbelieving laugh while Knowledge’s mouth hung open.

“Oh dear,” Knowledge breathed. The words seemed to shatter the trance and Rage resumed trying to kill Raven, jerking in her captor’s arms.

_“You ignorant fool! I swear, I_ **_will_ ** _kill you—!”_ More promises of increasingly grisly death threats followed, and Raven frowned.

She glanced up at Knowledge, who was regarding her with a solemn look.

“What is she talking about? What have I done that’s so bad?”

To her side, Bravery let out a noise of irritation. “Why do you always ask her? I know things too,” she muttered testily.

Knowledge looked uncertain for a moment and opened her mouth, but a particularly harsh thrash from Rage made her stumble. She righted herself and both her and Bravery visibly strained to contain the screaming emotion.

“She’s referring to the—” Knowledge and Bravery tried to drag Rage backwards, panting. “The change,” she continued. Raven made a move to step closer, to ask more, but Knowledge shook her head sharply, giving Raven a firm look.

“You need to go, we don’t have the power to hold her,” she warned.

Irritated, Raven waved a dismissive hand. She honestly didn’t mind a fight if she could get answers.

“I can—”

_“No!”_ Bravery and Knowledge shouted in unison.

“You’ll only weaken yourself,” Knowledge said, “and you need to conserve your energy for the oncoming days.”

More riddles. Raven scowled.

“Just—”

“No time! Leave now!” Knowledge looked to her side. “Passion!”

Raven looked to her right and saw a lilac cloak landing on their little chunk of land, looking at the group owlishly. When she spotted Raven, however, she threw back her hood and beamed.

“This is so exciting, I can’t wait—!”

_“Get her out of here!”_ Knowledge yelled. Rage snarled and tried to kick out at her, and she fell to her knee.

Passion pouted. _“Aw._ Okay...” She faced Raven and smiled even as Rage rolled on the ground with Bravery, shouting curses. “I’m so excited for us!” she exclaimed cryptically. She raised her palm towards Raven and waved goodbye with her other hand. The sight had Raven taking a step backwards, confused and wary.

“Have fun!”

Then, the sensation of being pushed hit Raven like a blow, and she flew across and over the island, and fell down, down, down—

With a cry, Raven fell from her lotus position, crashing to the floor of her room.

In shock, she simply laid there, panting.

She’d just been _ejected_ from her _own mind._ That had _never_ happened to her...and it _really_ pissed her off.

Raven shot up from the floor and retrieved her mirror from her dresser, raising a glowing fist. Just when she would have destroyed it, there was a knock at her door.

“Raven?”

Raven’s heart leapt to her throat and she froze, anger dissipating and a confusing jumble of emotions taking its place; _Beast Boy._

Raven looked at the mirror again and carefully set it down.

Another knock. “Raven? You okay?”

She placed a hand to her temple as she walked to the door and tried to school her features. The distraction gave her room to think, and Rage’s influence was easily seen and pushed back. _Azar,_ she needed rest.

Raven opened the door when she was sure her face was completely blank.

“Beast Boy,” she greeted evenly.

Beast Boy blinked, fist still raised mid-knock. He gave her a once-over that was probably cursory but came off a lot more...lingering. Raven fought a flush. She hadn’t put on her cloak and she stood before him in nothing more than a cotton sports bra and flannel pajama shorts. She’d been too hot to wear anything else.

“I, um, I thought I heard a yell,” he explained. His eyes, concerned and nervous, zeroed in below her chin and narrowed. “Are those bruises?”

Alarmed, Raven raised a hand to her neck, a pathetic attempt to cover the marks.

“It’s nothing.”

Beast Boy just looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

“If that’s all,” Raven stepped back into her room and made to shut her door, but Beast Boy stepped forward and slammed a hand on the doorway, preventing the door from sliding out.

“What are you hiding, Raven?” he asked, looking her over again, but this time assessing, checking her for marks. When he found nothing else he looked back at her with a worried frown. “What’s going on?”

Raven could hardly tell him the _truth._ She had to seem unaffected, cool—cruel, even. Somehow admitting she wasn’t resting because she couldn’t stop thinking about him and that she’d gotten into a fight with _herself_ seemed to fall somewhat short.

“I can take care of myself,” she said frostily. “Believe it or not, Beast Boy, I don’t _need_ your help. Get out of my room.”

Beast Boy looked so hurt Raven wanted to jump off the roof of the tower. For a moment he stared, as if he couldn’t believe she’d actually said that and Raven wanted to scream, _Of course I did! This is who I am!_ Raven was many things, but nice was not one of them.

Beast Boy had a terrible, pinched frown on his face, but just when Raven thought he would storm off _(like he did last night)_ he straightened, looking at Raven with determination. The focused gaze made her heart skip a beat.

“Look, I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now, I get that. I was kind of an asshole last night,” he grimaced, but soldiered on, “But I meant what I said. I care for you. A lot.” and he looked so sure that Raven wanted to cry; she hadn’t done anything to deserve such sincerity.

“I know things are weird between us right now,” he admitted in a quieter voice, looking away. Raven found she couldn’t look at him either, and wrapped her arms around herself, miserable.

“But that doesn’t matter,” he continued. “Because at the end of the day I’m still your friend Raven, and _nothing_ will ever change that.”

Raven let out a quiet, unsteady sigh. When she raised her eyes to Beast Boy’s, he was watching her earnestly, as if afraid she didn’t believe him. Raven had to choke back laughter. How could she not? No one else in the world could say something so embarrassing with a such an earnest, serious expression.

Despite herself, Raven felt a resigned smile tugging on her lips.

“Thank you, Beast Boy,” she said quietly. Beast Boy smiled softly down at her. It was such a sweet, tender look on him that Raven couldn’t help but flush.

“It’s late,” she pointed out.

Beast Boy nodded and straightened, eyes once more going to her neck. “Are you going to explain this…?” he trailed off, gesturing.

Raven rolled her eyes. “This was was no one’s fault but my own. Really, Beast Boy. Don’t worry.”

He still looked doubtful. Raven had no doubt he would bring it up again, but instead of feeling annoyed, she was happy. Things still felt a bit out of sync between the two of them, but it looked like they would be on the mend sooner than she thought.

“It’s hard not to worry about you,” he confessed. Raven froze when she felt his fingers on her neck, a whisper of touch. He stilled and his eyes darted to her face, searching.

“Does it hurt?”

Raven didn’t trust herself to speak and shook her head.

“Good,” he murmured, stepping closer. He cupped the side of her neck and Raven felt his thumb moving rhythmically against her. “You sure you don’t want to tell me?”

He was so close and Raven suddenly felt warmer. “I’m sure,” she whispered. Her voice came out completely wrong, breathy and quiet instead of the firmness she’d been aiming for. Beast Boy’s eyes held a heat Raven recognized from the night before, but she couldn’t stop herself from meeting him halfway when his head dipped.

Their second kiss was no less passionate than before, only longer and slower, as if neither wanted to face reality when they finally parted.

Beast Boy’s arms went around her waist and Raven clutched his shirt tightly between them, standing on her toes to meet him easier. She shivered when he ran his hand up her back, molding her to him, and she made the most embarrassing noise when his tongue slid into her mouth.

Raven broke the kiss, close enough still that their breaths mingled between them.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” she said quietly, reluctantly opening her eyes.

Beast Boy tensed, and it seemed he was about to protest, but then he sighed.

“I guess not.”

Raven glanced up at him and he gave her a little smile, pained and fragile. The sight was a perfect mirror image of what she felt and Raven had to looked away, eyes falling to where her hands had slid to Beast Boy’s chest. They clenched in frustration—with herself, with him, with this terrible situation.

Her powers were being held in check by only the barest restraint and she needed to calm down before she destroyed the entire tower.

Raven stepped back, their arms falling away from each other. Her body, lately so overheated, now felt cold without Beast Boy’s touch. She retreated into the darkness of her room and raised a hand to the sliding panel of her door.

“Goodnight, Beast Boy,” Raven told him steadily. She shut the door before he could reply, unable to take one more second of those sad, longing green eyes on her.

Without anyone there to witness her weakness, Raven rested her forehead against the door, sinking her teeth into her lip as hot tears fell from her eyes.

_Azar,_ she wanted him so bad it _ached._ Having to tell him no again and again was wearing on her and combined with a lack of rest or meditation left her beyond exhausted. She felt wrung out and spent, guilty and angry.

The sound of tearing paper echoed as her powers lashed, shredding precious spellbooks and ancient tomes alike, but she lacked the strength to rein herself in. It was only when she heard Beast Boy’s fading footsteps that she moved to her bed, falling onto the surface bonelessly. Her bed was devoid of blankets (just the thought of them was unbearably warm). She curled there, eyes closed, and desperately wished for the oblivion of sleep.

  


**“D** idn’t sleep last night?”

Raven cracked open an eye. Cyborg was looking at her with concern from the kitchen, the smell of sizzling bacon reaching her nose. She had been sitting at the table, drinking tea, but she must have drifted off because she had to lift her head off the table to look at him properly.

Using her power to lift her hood, Raven scrubbed at her face.

“No,” she said. “Not really.”

“Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” Raven lied, taking a sip of her tea. In truth, she felt so _tired._ She’d only been able to rest in snatches despite her exhaustion, too hot and conflicted and wrestling with her powers. She felt fit to drop but she needed to make periodic appearances around the tower so that the team wouldn’t worry about her. The last thing she needed was her friends stopping by her room one by one to interrogate her in their worried, caring way.

Cyborg still looked doubtful but he shrugged and turned around to tend to his breakfast.

“Well, if you need anything you know where to find me.”

Grateful for the space, Raven smiled. “I do. Thank you, Cyborg.”

Cyborg waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively as he cooked.

“It’s what I do.”

“Good morning friends!”

Starfire flew into the common room with a bright smile on her face. She looked so energetic and happy that Raven’s sleep-deprived eyes found her sickening. She merely grunted in response while Cyborg tossed a grin over his shoulder.

“Sup, Star? Want some bacon?”

“Yes, please!”

While Cyborg added more food to the skillet Starfire turned her attention to Raven.

“How are you today, Raven?” Starfire asked, taking a seat beside her.

“I’m fine, Starfire,” Raven replied.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of their conversation.

“It is such a beautiful day, don’t you agree?”

Raven glanced out the tower windows, taking in the blue, nearly cloudless sky, the morning sunlight cresting over the waters of the bay.

“It is.”

“We should use this day as an opportunity to deepen our friendship!” Starfire sparkling green eyes were fixed on Raven, excited and eager. That was never a good sign.

“Star—”

“Let us visit the mall of shopping!” Starfire proposed.

There were so many reasons why that was _so_ not happening.

“Starfire—”

“Or we could go to the movie theater, or the skating rink—or perhaps go to the alley for bowls, I have yet to try that sport—”

“I can’t—”

“Oh, Raven, _please?_ It has been so long since we have had the ‘girls night’ and I wish to spend time with you,” Starfire looked at Raven with large, pleading eyes, her beautiful face as sad as a kicked puppy’s.

Raven made the mistake of actually looking at her and felt her resolve crumbling. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cyborg stifling laughter and gave herself a mental reminder to make him suffer later.

“I—”

The Titan alarm blared, red lights flooding the common room, and Robin busted into the room seconds later, Beast Boy just behind him.

“There’s been a robbery downtown,” he informed them.

Oh, thank Azar.

  


**R** aven stepped from her portal, eyes still aglow, and was unsurprised to see most of the people huddled in the back of the jewelry store cringe away with fear. She let her power bleed out from her and crouched low so that the two armed men just a few feet away wouldn’t notice her.

She pressed a finger to her lips, making sure the coast was clear before she spoke.

“I’m here to help,” Raven assured them. She cast out her power and opened another portal on the wall behind her.

“Through here,” she ordered.

For a moment, no one moved. Then a woman clutching her child quickly rushed forward, giving Raven a grateful look before she disappeared in the darkness.

After that, it was easy enough to encourage the rest of the hostages to follow suit, all of them nervous and looking over their shoulders at the crooks, afraid to get a bullet in the back. But Raven was just as vigilant and she had all of them out safely in minutes.

Raven was the last through the portal and she came out the other side with the people she’d just saved, down the street from the jewelry store. She needed to let Robin know the hostages were safe, but she had to brace her hands on her knees and breathe for a moment. Using her power usually wasn’t so draining, but she was feeling those sleepless night more keenly with each second that passed.

Still, she had a job to do. She straightened and pulled out her communicator.

“You’re clear.”

“Good work, Raven,” Robin said. “Titans, go!”

Raven stowed her device and faced the twelve or so people watching her with wide eyes.

“The police will want your statements,” she told them. She pointed to where the police were stationed, a safe distance from the chaos that always came from a Titan-confrontation. “Head that way.”

With that, Raven flew away to help her teammates.

They were only up against some armed thugs, nothing too dangerous, and Raven was glad for it. Fighting anyone stronger, like Cinderblock or Plasmus, was quite beyond her.

She flew onto the scene just in time to see her team in the middle of a fire-fight, taking cover behind an overturned car. One of the robbers noticed Raven and shoved the man next to him.

“Shoot her!”

Raven pulled up a shield of dark power before the bullets had even left their chamber. Using the distraction to their advantage, the Titans vaulted over the car and charged.

Cyborg and Robin shot the guns out of their hands and before they could blink, Starfire and Beast Boy were on them. The fight was over before it started.

Glad to be done with it all, Raven sank to the ground. The second her feet touched the concrete street, however, a bout of dizziness hit her and she swayed. She brought a hand to her temple and screwed her eyes shut, digging for the strength to at least make it back to the tower, but sweat beaded on her forehead and her breath came short.

She could hear Cyborg’s exultant shout of victory, Robin talking to the police as Beast Boy and Starfire handed over the perps, and knew she had only seconds to pull herself together before someone noticed.

Gritting her teeth, Raven took a single faltering step before she had to stop, panting. Why was she so weak, so warm?

“Raven? Raven, are you hurt?”

Starfire’s voice was concerned, drawing closer, and Raven opened her mouth to assure her she was fine, but all she could manage was a pained gasp when her legs began to shake and her vision blurred.

Just as Starfire neared Raven fell to her knees, palms stinging from the abrupt slap as she caught herself on the concrete.

“Raven!” Starfire’s arms went around Raven’s shoulders—the heat was too much, too hot, she wanted to shrug Starfire off but she could barely stop herself from collapsing—and she could hear the rest of team nearing.

“Raven!”

“What happened?”

“I do not know. She simply fell, and her skin…” Raven felt Starfire’s grip tighten around her, “She feels very hot.”

“Rae? I need you to look up for me.”

Gasping, Raven raised her head with monumental effort, looking into Cyborg’s eyes.

Looking grim, he shined a light in her eyes, tracking their movement.

“How do you feel? What’s going on, Raven? Talk to me.”

Swallowing, Raven tried to speak.

“I—”

Unbearable, scorching heat erupted within her and Raven cried out from the pain, eyes glowing as her power lashed out.

She could hear cries of shock as her teammates, and any passerby, really, were thrown off their feet by the force. Her vision went dark and her arms finally gave out on her. When she hit the ground, she could only feel relieved to be lying down, although the unbearable heat had hardly lessened.

A long moment of silence passes before sound floated back to her, faint and echoing. Voices were yelling but it was muffled, as if she were underwater, and her eyes refused to open.

“...ave...Raven!” Cyborg was suddenly beside her, and he pressed a hand to Raven’s burning cheek.

The coolness of the metal roused Raven from her stupor and she reached up to grasp it, opening her eyes.

Cyborg was looking at her, bewildered.

“We gotta get you out of here, Rae.”

Cyborg slid his arms around her and hauled Raven to her feet, although she mostly sagged against him while he held her up.

Needing to see how much damage she had wrought, Raven looked past him. What she saw, however, she couldn’t understand.

Starfire, eyes and hands glowing, was circling Beast Boy, who was in the form of a large green tiger. Beast Boy growled and Starfire answered it with one of her own, her beautiful features fierce. Robin stood to the side, for some reason not interfering, and speaking lowly. Raven could only make out him saying Starfire’s name and watched as she shook her head in confusion, red hair spilling over her shoulder, a conflicted expression on her face. Beast Boy watched her, muscles tense.

“What’s...going on?” she finally managed.

The sound of her voice got the attention of their teammates, but when Starfire took a step towards her, Beast Boy snarled and lunged forward, swiping a large paw where Starfire’s leg had been.

Robin moved to stand next to Beast Boy, blocking Starfire’s path to Raven.

_“Focus,_ Star,” Robin told her, hands raised placatingly. He looked over his shoulder at Cyborg. “We can handle this, just get her to the Tower,” he ordered.

“What—?”

Cyborg picked Raven up bodily and had her in the T-car before she could draw another breath. The scent of burning rubber invaded her nostrils as Cyborg peeled off, racing towards the Tower as if he were being chased.

Shaken and confused, Raven tried to straighten in her seat, looking to Cyborg for answers.

“What’s happening?”

“You’re presenting,” Cyborg told her, executing a sudden right turn.

Bracing herself, Raven stared at Cyborg in disbelief.

“That’s impossible,” she said flatly.

Cyborg seemed just as at a loss as she felt. “Well, you just made the impossible possible, then.” He glanced at her shrewdly. “You been feeling the heat lately?”

“I—yes, but,” Raven trailed off. She’d simply thought it was the weather, but now she wasn’t so sure.

“What was with Starfire and Beast Boy? Why were they fighting?”

Cyborg sighed. “You took us all by surprise, there. Beast Boy’s keeping Starfire away until I get you far enough away that she can think straight again.”

For a moment, Raven didn’t understand. The only reason why her presenting should affect Starfire, an Alpha, was if she were an…

“Oh, no,” Raven breathed. “You’re not telling me—”

“Yeah, you’re an Omega.”

Raven flopped back onto her seat, absently wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. Raven wanted to laugh, but she knew it would only come out hysterical. All this anguish over being with Beast Boy, and she presents. As a fucking Omega. Of course.

“I don’t understand, though,” Cyborg continued, oblivious to Raven’s turmoil. “People don’t just up and present out of nowhere, not when they’re adults. It just doesn’t make sense.”

The analytical side of Cyborg was in full force as he closed the distance to the tower, and Raven was glad he was a Beta, able to keep a level head in her presence.

“You _are_ half-human, but that still doesn’t explain why it would happen _now._ Maybe if there was a catalyst or something…”

Raven froze. “A catalyst,” she echoed. She remembered Knowledge, Rage pinned to the ground, incensed and clawing at the dirt.  _The change._

_He's ruined everything!_

Cyborg nodded, the Tower visible now. “Yeah, something that triggered it, maybe woke-up your half-human side or something, but it’s all just speculation—”

“Like contact with an Alpha?” Raven asked quietly, looking at her feet.

Raven could practically _feel_ Cyborg staring at her, but she would not meet his gaze, instead closing her eyes as another wave of heat hit her. The silence that followed was heavy with implication and Raven knew Cyborg didn’t need a super-computer brain to put two and two together.

The T-car pulled into the garage soon after that but when Cyborg pulled his keys from the ignition he made no other move. The two sat there quietly for a moment, then Cyborg heaved a breathless laugh.

“Oh my God,” he said.

Embarrassed, Raven opened the door and let herself out. However, standing upright turned out to be a mistake and another dizzy spell hit her. She leaned against the T-car for support, miserable.

“Whoa, there,” Cyborg was suddenly there beside her, mechanical arms gentle as he guided her upright and out of the garage. When they were in the elevator, Cyborg considered her.

“You and BB, huh?”

Raven’s skin was already flushed, so the red on her cheeks didn’t betray her as she said, “It would seem so.”

“Hey,” Cyborg nudged her lightly when she refused to look up. “I’m happy for you guys. Really.”

Raven glanced up at Cyborg, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“Thanks.”

Cyborg helped Raven to her room, and, after drawing a blood sample (to see if he could make a heat suppressant compatible with her half-demon cells), advised her to try her best to sleep.

“You’re going to need it,” he’d told her ominously, and Raven had swallowed, all the horror stories she’d heard of first heats suddenly fresh in her mind. So far, though, she’d only felt hot and fatigued. She’d tried to summon her pillow closer, but her powers weren’t working in her weakened state.

Which was just as well, because when Raven drifted into fitful sleep, she awoke in agony.

Hardly able to breathe, her hands scrambled for the clasp of her cloak, her uniform suddenly a prison.

Her cloak fell away but the relief was short lived. Her leotard, sticking to her arms, her back, her neck, was suffocating and she wanted to weep with frustration when her zipper snagged nearly halfway down.

Abandoning it, she peeled the fabric from her shoulders and chest and pushed it down and over her legs, letting it fall off the side of the bed. Her bra and panties followed but even being naked hardly did anything to ease the cloying, furious heat that consumed her.

Panting, Raven twisted to lay on her back. She could hardly think straight, she felt like she was _melting_ , and the thought of a cold shower sounded heavenly but she knew she would never make it.

_‘How do they do it?’_  Raven had a new-found respect for Omegas the world over; she wouldn’t wish this on her worst enemy.

Raven pressed a palm to her forehead, surprised that she could even reach such a burning temperature without dying. Her hand slid to her neck and she could feel her pulse—not racing, but beating faster than normal.

Even the sensation of her legs touching was too warm and she parted them.

The rush of cool air she felt between her legs had her suck in a sharp breath, eyes sliding closed.

That felt...unbelievably good. Biting her lip, she let her hand trail lower, over her chest, down her stomach, until she hesitated just over her lower lips. Then, she let her middle finger slide between them and brushed against her clit.

“Oh,” Raven gasped. Pleasure licked up her spine and she bit her lip, stilling her movements.

Of course, Raven knew being in heat meant she’d be going through some very...sexual changes, but she was reluctant to indulge. This was something she _never_ did. Her entire life was an exercise in restraint, in exerting the utmost control over her body, on every aspect of herself. The risk of expressing herself was perilously high.

_But,_ a little voice whispered in her head, _you don’t have your powers right now,_ it continued insidiously. _You can do whatever you want._

Raven shivered. The temptation only mounted with every second that passed, and she had to agree; she _didn’t_ have her powers, technically she _could_ and there wouldn’t be any consequences. No destroyed room—destroyed _Tower—_ she’d have to clean later, no worries about harming anyone nearby. She could just...let go.

Swallowing, Raven slid her hand down to join the other. Heart beating madly in her chest, she slowly parted her lower lips and lightly stroked her clit with her middle finger.

_“Oh,”_ Raven breathed. Her eyes slid shut as she continued her caresses, her every thought focused completely on the pleasure from that tiny bundle of nerves beneath her fingers.

She started slow, but the heat seemed to fade a bit from the rest of her body and rush between her legs, making her tentative strokes come faster, her fingers slick, and her hips began twitching off the bed, chasing every spike of pleasure.

“Ah _—ah!”_ Her lips parted, gasping, and her eyes flew open seconds later, her orgasm crashing into her without any warning.

The noise that escaped her made her desperately grateful for the Tower’s soundproof walls, so raw and keening it was. Her entire body shuddered from the force of it and she tossed her head back, luxuriating in the feel of it.

For a few blissful moments the heat abated, and she went boneless, panting and staring up at her ceiling with dazed, unfocused eyes.

The first thing she thought when thought was possible was how in the _world_ had she made it to nearly twenty years without masturbating? Surely there was _some_ way she could when she regained her powers and strength without destroying everything in sight? She was definitely going to make looking into it a priority when this goddamn _heat_ passed.

The second thing was that she needed a shower—but not right _now_ , Azar, she could barely handle _breathing,_ much less _moving—_ soon.

And then those thoughts were swept clean from her mind when her body suddenly burst into flames.

_“Ugh!”_

Raven instinctively curled into a ball for protection, but she could hardly protect herself from her own skin. The time without the heat made the return that much more agonizing, but if anything it now felt _worse,_ as if her body were screaming, _punishing_ her for daring to find a release.

Frustrated tears pricked her eyes as Raven moved to lie flat once more, mentally willing a cool breeze to caress her flushed skin.

One kiss, and she was reduced to this. At that moment, Raven hated Beast Boy.

  


**T** he chime of her communicator roused Raven from a sleep she didn’t remember falling into.

Like a clingy ex-boyfriend, her heat was there to greet her, flooding her every vein and reminding her that yes, it was still there, and yes, it was there to stay.

Raven looking to her bedside table but when she saw her communicator wasn’t there, where she would normally place it when she came into her room, she remembered it was still attached to her belt, discarded on the floor somewhere.

Grumbling to herself as she scooted down her bed and stretched her arms to her discarded clothes, she mentally swore that unless someone was dying this very instant, she would have nothing to do with it.

What she didn’t expect was to see Beast Boy’s name flashing up at her.

Indecision made her freeze. Beast Boy was simultaneously the first and last person she wanted to talk to right now. It was his fault she was even in this situation in the first place.

Raven sighed, knowing she wasn’t being fair and hating admitting it. But saying ‘stop’ was hardly her first reaction when he’s kissed her, and she was as much to blame.

Making sure she was holding the viewing screen so that Beast Boy didn’t get an eyeful of parts of Raven she wasn’t willing to share, Raven answered the call.

“Beast Boy?”

On his end Beast Boy looked tired, although his green eyes held nothing but concern as he regarded Raven. Raven flushed, suddenly reminding of her flushed skin, bed-head, the sheen of sweat that covered her and made her hair stick to her neck maddeningly.

Pushing down the swell of insecurity, Raven focused on Beast Boy when he began to talk.

“Hey, Rae, I know I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” and while Raven frowned in confusion, Beast Boy glanced away as if expecting someone to mete out punishment, although Raven could see by the poster covered wall and headboard that he was in his own room, “But I just had to see—”

“What do you mean you’re not supposed to talk to me?” Raven interrupted.

At that, Beast Boy looked sheepish.

“Ah, well, Robin figured you’d want your space. Plus, with me and Star being Alphas and all…” He trailed off, and Raven knew they were both thinking of their alien friend, of the way she regressed from her normally happy and charming self to a primal, instinct-driven Alpha.

“He just wants to play it safe,” Beast Boy concluded after a pause. He focused his attention back on Raven, brows furrowing. “How are you holding up?”

“Ugh,” Raven groaned. Making sure the communicator screen stayed focused on her face, she moved to lie back down, sighing. “Terrible, but not dead. So that’s a win, I guess.”

Beast Boy smiled at the joke and Raven found herself mirroring it.

“Definitely a win,” he agreed.

Despite herself, Raven couldn’t help but admire how attractive Beast Boy looked when he smiled—not that she would ever tell him that. It was different from his usual grin, the one he used when he told jokes or when he was excited. Just a simple, calm little smile of genuine pleasure—it got Raven every single time.

Raven wanted to jump off the nearest building when she felt her cheeks flush in a way that had nothing to do with her heat. How could she be thinking about her disgusting crush when she had bigger, much more pressing things to worry about?

Raven looked away and massaged the space between her eyes with her free hand.

“How did this even happen, Beast Boy?” she asked quietly.

Beast Boy didn’t respond at first and when Raven opened her eyes, he had this sad little contrite look on his face.

_‘Good,’_ she thought. Sure, it was a bit vindictive, but she was half-demon. She was allowed a little vindication.

“Cy tried to explain it to me earlier, but I still don’t really understand.” Beast Boy’s visible discomfort told Raven exactly how awkward that talk had been. She resisted the urge to smile again.

“What did he say?”

“Uhhh. Well, _basically,_ it’s because we kissed—the first time, I mean. Cy took my blood and said my Alpha hormones like, _imprinted_ or something and then your DNA was like, _‘oh wait, I’m human too’,_ and then—”

“Nevermind,” Raven cut him off, rolling her eyes. “I’ll just wait and ask Cyborg.” Beast Boy gave her a sheepish look that she met with narrowed eyes and an arched brow. “So what you’re saying it that this really _is_ your fault,” she accused.

“Um, sorry?”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now,” Raven mused. “Besides, it’s not like we meant for this to happen when we—” The memory made the sentence too embarrassing to finish, but Beast Boy didn’t suffer the same problem.

“When we kissed,” he finished for her, a small smile on his face.

Raven blushed. “...yeah,” she said quietly, looking away for a moment.

A charged silence followed in which Raven’s heat suddenly seemed to burn hotter than before. She knew she should bring up the very simple solution to her current...predicament, but how did one casually ask their friend, maybe-something-more, to have sex? And who was to say Beast Boy would even be interested? Sure, it was plain he was attracted to her, but that didn’t mean he just wanted to hop into bed.

Torn, Raven absently swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, miserable.

“Is it bad?”

Raven looked back at her communicator. His green eyes were watching her with concern, his lips turned down.

“I’m having the time of my life,” Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy smiled at her dry humor, but the worried wrinkle stayed between his brow.

“I _am_ sorry,” he apologized. Then, he paused. “Well, no, I’m not.”

Raven’s eyebrows shot up, but before she could speak, Beast Boy hurriedly said, “I mean, I _am_ , for the heat thing, obviously, but not that you’re an Omega now.” His eyes warmed and an expression of hopeful excitement lit his features. “Maybe you’ll...think about us? Together?”

Raven’s heart tripped in her chest and she fought to keep the smile off her face.

Trying to sound put-upon and failing, she replied with, “Well, we might as well give it a shot since you went through all this trouble.”

Beast Boy’s eyes grew wide, and his smile followed suit.

“Oh. Wow,” he said dazedly. “That’s—that’s awesome.” His smile dimmed somewhat. “I...wish this were in person,” he admitted. “I really want to kiss you.”

Raven’s heart couldn’t take much more of this. Taking a deep breath, she made herself look at Beast Boy.

“You...could come here,” she said slowly, carefully. “If you wanted.”

If Beast Boy had looked surprised before, nothing compared to the utterly shell-shocked expression that he wore now. He seemed someplace far off, mouth slack and eyes glazed, and Raven worried her bottom lip between her lip. Maybe that had been a mistake…

“You don’t have to,” Raven reassured him. “If you think it’s too soon—”

_“No!”_ Raven flinched at the sudden exclamation, her mouth snapping shut automatically. Beast Boy was sitting upright now, tussled hair and large eyes giving him an almost frantic look. “I’m not— _hell,_ Raven, I’m not turning you down, but,” here he searched her face through the screen, “Are you sure?”

Three words, but such a loaded question. She was nervous, of course; it wasn’t exactly as if she was an expert on sex. It was a very vulnerable position to allow herself to be in, but...she trusted Beast Boy. It was as simple as that.

“Yes,” she said softly yet firmly.

Beast Boy watched her, making sure she meant it, before he spoke.

“I’ll be there soon.” The screen went black.

The seconds stretched as Raven stared at her communicator, then she slowly lowered her arm until it hovered over the edge and she let it drop.

“Oh, Azar,” she whispered, her face flushing a deep red. This was really happening.

It was perhaps silly, and ultimately futile, but Raven leaned over her bed and grasped the bedsheet to cover herself with. Unfortunately, without Beast Boy to distract her the heat was pushed to the foremost of her thoughts, and even that much contact was unbearable. She collapsed back down, arms spread in the futile hope that the lack of contact would cool her.

The fabric clung to her, aided by the sheen of sweat that covered her body, and she raked a hand through her hair. She tried to focus on her breathing, but the combination of her racing heart and burning body made it hopeless.

Exhausted, Raven simply lay on her back, panting. The heat only seemed to grow in intensity, waves of it hitting her like a turbulent sea, as if in anticipation of Beast Boy’s arrival. She squeezed her eyes shut in miserable frustration, biting her lip. What she wouldn’t give for some ice right now, no matter the fact that it wouldn’t help.

When another wave hit her, making her breath come short, she whimpered. Agonized tears pricked her eyes.

A touch jolted her from her misery.

Through the fabric of her sheet, something lightly stroked her nipple, circling it, before the pad of a finger settled atop it and rubbed in slow circles.

Gasping, the feeling shooting straight between her legs, Raven’s eyes shot open.

Beast Boy knelt by her bedside, the green of his eyes hardly visible past his blow pupils. She hadn’t even heard him enter, so focused she was on the battle raging in her body.

His lips were parted and he licked them when their eyes met.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised, and before Raven could respond, he levered himself on the bed and over her, then bent to take her pebbled nipple in his mouth through the sheet, while his other hand pinched and rolled the other.

_“Ahh.”_

Raven closed her eyes, covered her mouth with the back of her hand but it was no use, her sounds of wanton pleasure slipped past her reluctant lips from the sudden attention on her chest, and she rubbed her thighs together, desperately craving friction on her clit.

A firm grip on her thigh stopped her, and she looked down her body to see Beast Boy watching her with open desire, tongue still laving at her. The sight turned her on impossibly more.

He rose, no doubt feeling more confident since Raven had done nothing to dissuade him. The loss of contact made her gasp out in despair, but before the cry had finished Beast Boy gripped the sheet over her chest and yanked, ripping it away neatly.

The sudden exposure made her shiver, both from the cool air and the intensity of his stare. For a moment, he just drank in the sight of her, from her flushed, heaving chest, to her lips, swollen from biting, to the juncture between her legs. When she saw him looking there, something instinctively made her open her legs just a bit wider even as she blushed.

The action made Beast Boy growl, a low, dangerous sound that Raven instantly wanted more of. She thought he would simply take her then, but to her surprise, he leaned close and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Raven brought a hand to rest lightly on his neck and deepened the kiss. It was languid and sensual, and calmed her speeding heart. When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other’s as they caught their breath.

“Did you...brush you teeth?” Raven finally asked between pants, still tasting mint on her tongue. Beast Boy gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

A small smile tugged on Raven’s lips as she shook her head. “No. It’s actually kind of sweet.” She wanted to go on, tease him a bit, but another wave of heat made her gasp instead.

Raven hadn’t even realized she’d shut her eyes until the feel of lips on her neck made them fly back open.

“Focus on me,” Beast Boy murmured, kissing his way up the length of her neck.

“Oh,” Raven sighed, luxuriating in the feeling of being touched so tenderly. Her hands slid beneath the plain t-shirt Beast Boy wore. “This. Off,” she commanded.

Beast Boy sat up and ripped his shirt off in one swift, smooth move and was kissing her again with a passion as if to make up for the brief seconds they’d been apart. Raven surged into it, shivering at the feel of their bare chests pressed against one another, and ran her palm across sinfully hard muscles.

It was Beast Boy’s turn to shudder. He tore his lips from hers and reached between them to part her legs further. His hips lowered to hers, the thin fabric of his boxers doing little to conceal how hard he was.

Raven’s gaze was brought back up by a gentle touch on her cheek. Beast Boy’s dark eyes were staring into hers with a look of intense hunger and the moment he saw he had her attention, he thrust against her.

Raven drew in a sharp breath, electricity shooting up from between her legs and back down again.

_“Beast Boy,”_ she moaned when he didn’t stop. Her hands scratched on his back for desperate purchase as he rocked against her, each thrust pushing her down and up on the bed.

Heart racing, Raven could feel herself rapidly approaching her limit. Beast Boy leaned down and mouthed up her neck.

_“Oh—oh!”_

Just when Raven felt herself at the peak, Beast Boy suddenly stilled. Eyes she hadn’t even realised she’d closed flew open in despair. A protest was on her lips when Beast Boy suddenly rose on his knees, grabbed her waist and flipped them so that their positions were reversed and Raven straddled his chest.

Bewildered, Raven fell forward and caught herself on his shoulders. Before she could get a grasp on the situation, Beast Boy’s hands were on the back of her thighs, scooting her forward until her parted legs were on either side of his face.

“What—?” was all she had time to ask before Beast Boy’s tongue was splitting her lower lips, licking a blazing trail up her slit.

_“AH!”_ Shocked, Raven jerked above him, going rigid. Her hands, before hovering uncertainly at chest level so she could figure out what was happening, now were braced on her own thighs, the only purchase she could find. His tongue lapped at her, languidly tracing every inch of her, and Raven shuddered.

The feeling of her nipples being pinched made her cry aloud in pleasure and pain, and she looked down to see Beast Boy eyes blown completely, burning and drinking in the sight of her as he rolled and squeezed her nipples.

Flushing deeply at the scrutiny, Raven jolted when Beast Boy squeezed her nipples even tighter, and her hips jerked, making Beast Boy’s questing tongue, before licking her opening, flick over her clit.

“Nn, _ah!”_

Without her consent, her hips began to thrust against Beast Boy’s mouth, seeking that same pleasure, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip.

Her taking this initiative made Beast Boy growl against her and the feeling of his feral approval vibrating against her most intimate place—

His tongue still lapping at her and his finger pinching and rolling her nipples, Raven came with a keening cry, feeling weightless as she dissolved into pleasure. Beast Boy stopped pinching to simply knead her breasts, and her puffy, tender nipples scraped against his calloused palms.

“Shit,” she breathed, trying to regain her breath as her world spun.

She felt hypersensitive as she came down from her orgasm and Beast Boy’s leisure little licks at her folds were drawing it out in a delicious, agonizing sort of torture that made her twitch and moan.

Beast Boy finally stopped licking her a small eternity later as she shivered in the aftershock, lips parted. His warm hand on her waist guided her to the side and she let herself fall onto the bed with a sigh, feeling the heat abate to a low flame instead of a scorching inferno.

Beast Boy levered himself above her and Raven saw that he was panting harshly. His lips glistened and there were smears on his chin that glinted in the moonlight shining from her windows. Raven colored when she realized that was _her_ on his skin, then swallowed when he licked his lips clean.

She whimpered, the combined heat and arousal rising in her swiftly.

Their next kiss was all passion, deep and long and arms holding each other tightly, as if to sink into one another’s skin. Beast Boy’s hands were everywhere, mapping out her body, and she whimpered when he seized a handful of her ass and squeezed.

_“Uhn,”_ she moaned, her expression turning strained. She arched against Beast Boy, desire sweeping through her swift and all-consuming. An all-too-familiar ache began pulsing from between her legs.

Letting her hand slide down the length of Beast Boy’s muscled, sweat-slickened chest, she didn’t stop until she reached the fabric of his underwear, where she cupped him and squeezed, feeling the length and weight of him.

Beast Boy broke the kiss, eyes screwed shut and a harsh sigh leaving him as he went rigid with concentration, clearly restraining himself as Raven explored. She continued to squeeze and stroke, in that moment loving everything about his cock that she was learning and the fact that it would soon be bringing her pleasure.

“Beast Boy,” she breathed, her words more moan than anything else. Beast Boy’s dark eyes met hers, intense and burning, and she had to swallow harshly as another spike of pleasure coursed through her.

“I need you. Right now,” she demanded, giving him another firm, significant squeeze.

“Ah, _shit,”_ Beast Boy grunted and his hands tightened where they held her. Abruptly, he released her and straightened enough to slide his underwear off and there he was, long and hard and ready for her, resting rigidly against his belly.

Raven only had a few precious seconds to drink in the sight of him before he was on top of her, kissing deeply. She threw her arms over his shoulders as he pressed down, his cock rubbing against her lower lips with a slick and delicious friction that made her breath hitch and her hips twitch upwards.

Their kiss growing open-mouthed and sloppy, Beast Boy’s hands trailed his palms down the length of her body until they reached her thighs. From there, he wrapped his hands around as much of her thighs as he could and spread her legs, letting cool air rush over where she was hottest, wet and throbbing.

Beast Boy held her open wide, breaking their kiss so he could see for himself as he guided his cock to rest against her lips. Raven went still, fingers rising to her lips at the first touch of him, hardly daring to breathe. Then, he slowly slid his stiffness against her, gliding between her puffy lower lips, bumping against her engorged clit.

_“Hah—aahhh,”_ the low, tortured whine left her and she jerked, biting down on her fingers from the wonderful, torturous feel of him.

“Like that?” Beast Boy’s voice was hoarse with desire. He reached between them and lightly circled Raven’s clit with his thumb.

Raven pressed her hips up, trying to prolong the contact even as she flushed further and whimpered.

_“Oh—_ yes!—”

Beast Boy released one of her legs to grip himself at the base and guided his cock to her hole, lightly thrusting but— _tortuously—_ not entering.   

Raven felt as if she were going mad with desire, begging unashamedly when her insistent thrusts were ignored and Beast Boy continued to tease her with just the head.

Tears of frustration pricked her eyes.

“Please, _please,_ Beast Boy,” she cried, tossing her head to the side when she felt another teasing press. Why was he dragging it out? Couldn’t he see how badly she needed him?

“Mm,” Beast Boy continued his languid caresses, guiding the head of his shaft against her, spreading her slick. “Tell me what you want, Raven. Say it.”

Raven’s heart tripped in her chest and then beat double-time. Her skin was already flushed, but her blush darkened her skin even further.

She met Beast Boy’s eyes, mouth falling open when he lightly stabbed at her again.

_“Uh!”_ Raven’s teeth sank into her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as she took a moment to remember how to speak, to find the right words to say. Beast Boy continued to stare down at her, rubbing and prodding, and Raven swallowed thickly.

Her eyes opened, barely able to see through the haze of aching pleasure. She licked her lips.

“Fuck me, Garfield,” she said softly.

Beast Boy’s eyes went wide, and he locked up for a moment, frozen into absolute stillness. For a moment, he seemed dazed, as if the effect of hearing his name, here, now, like this, had momentarily shut him down.

Then, he was smashing his lips against Raven’s, licking into her mouth, and grabbing her around the backs of her knees and holding her legs up and out as wide as she could go.

_“Raven,”_ he groaned, and then he slowly sank into her.

Breath hitching, Raven’s hands fell to Beast Boy’s shoulders and squeezed, tense as he filled her inch by inch.

_Oh, God,_ she thought over and over. _Oh, God._

Her mind descended into an almost primal simplicity, focused only on the pleasure Beast Boy was bringing her. He felt so big, so good stretching her, but he was being slow, careful.

Raven didn’t want him to be careful.

Raven snapped her hips up, gasping as she took Beast Boy to the hilt. Above her, Beast Boy breathed a low, surprised curse, his arms, still holding her legs apart, going taut with tension and his eyes falling shut. He took the hint, however, and immediately pulled out before thrusting his hips against hers, sinking back into her tight wetness.

_“Ah—ah—ah…!”_

Unable to see from the pleasure, Raven’s arms splayed, one fisting against her mattress, the other reaching above her to grip her headboard. Beast Boy continued to thrust into her, the slick, obscene sound of their sex echoing around the room and driving Raven’s pleasure to new heights.

_“Fuck,”_ Beast Boy groaned after a rough stroke. “Feel so good, Rae, so tight—”

“Garfield— _uhn!—yes!_ Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Raven was barely aware of her words, just focused on the desperate need to keep feeling Beast Boy like this, forever. She could feel her heat reaching a feverish new high, could feel her orgasm begin to draw near and she let out a whine, half chasing it, half trying to force it back to have this for just a bit longer.

But Beast Boy didn’t seem to want to tease anymore.

“That’s it,” he was saying, thrusts coming quicker. “Just like that, just like that, Rae, I want you to come, let me see you come for me…”

A keening moan left Raven at that and her orgasm crashed in her, arching her back and clamping tight around Beast Boy.

_“Oh shit,”_ Beast Boy cursed, having to slow his thrusts at the increased tightness, but he didn’t stop, God, he didn’t stop, and Raven shuddered uncontrollably as each stroke drug out her orgasm, stretching it until she was nearly sobbing from the pleasure and how sensitive she felt.

Beast Boy finally pulled out of her and Raven collapsed bonelessly. Beast Boy stretched over her to reach her lips and she accepted his kiss lazily, still too wrung out to do much more.

Even still, she had enough strength to reach down and grab his hard, throbbing cock and stroke him.

Beast Boy made a noise like he’d been punched and Raven could see how his stomach clenched, abs taut.

Raven stroked him over and over, eyes drinking in the furrow in his brow, the bit of fang that poked out where he bit his lip.

“Are you ready to come?” Raven asked him breathlessly, still recovering from her orgasm. Beast Boy nodded helplessly, expression stricken and Raven swiped her thumb over the head of his prick before pressing against the slit.

“Then come.”

Beast Boy did a full-body shudder before stilling completely as ropes of thick, milky-white come shot from his cock, getting on Raven’s hand and a bit landing on her stomach.

She continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, smearing come down the length of him, and Beast Boy made these amazing, choked-off sounds of pleasure as she did so, low and guttural and nearly inhuman.

He collapsed to her side only seconds later, breaking off contact with Raven’s hand, and panted for a moment. Then, he snaked his arms around Raven and pulled her into a bruising kiss, holding her tightly against him.

Raven sank into the kiss gladly, feeling a lightness of heart she’d never before experienced curving her lips into a smile.

Beast Boy broke the kiss when he felt it and greeted her with a smile of his own.

“What?” he asked, raising a brow.

Raven shrugged, reaching up to trace the side of Beast Boy’s face.

“I’m just...happy,” she explained simply. Beast Boy’s face melted into something soft and tender that made Raven’s heart flip in her chest.

“Yeah,” Beast Boy agreed. “Me too.”

They kissed again, but nothing like their earlier passion. The post-orgasmic high was fading and drowsiness was taking over. Raven was more than happy to sink into it, the cloying, relentless heat finally fading.

Raven rested her head on Beast Boy’s chest and released a near-silent sigh of contentment as Beast Boy’s arms wrapped around her securely, keeping her close.

It was silent as they both caught their breath, and then Raven felt Beast Boy’s chest shake with laughter.

“Robin’s going to kill me,” he said. Raven smiled and closed her eyes, patting Beast Boy’s arm.

“Worry about it tomorrow,” she counseled him, stifling a yawn. “Right now, you’re my pillow, and pillows are quiet.”

Beast Boy chuckled, and squeezed her lightly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing smut. God.


End file.
